


Bliss

by taeilhot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s rlly fluffie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeilhot/pseuds/taeilhot
Summary: Donghyuck wants to grow old with Taeil.(Alternatively, a book of fluffy Hyuckil oneshots)
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	1. When I Saw You

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on my science research paper and thought of writing a cute and fluffy Hyuckil fic so here we are!! Completely spontaneous. 
> 
> The tags don’t tell you everything and that’s on purpose!! I like the element of surprise. But don’t worry, there’s nothing bad or angsty or triggering! 
> 
> Fic title comes from Mariah Carey’s song of the same name, from her 1999 Rainbow album while the chapter title comes from her song of the same name from her 1995 Daydream album

Donghyuck knew from the moment he saw Taeil singing in their school’s choir that he was the one. It was painfully cliche and annoyed him, even though he was a hopeless romantic. But he knew. There was no way in hell he was going to let Moon Taeil slip through his grasp. So he had plucked up the courage to introduce himself. It was an orientation event, for aspiring students who wanted to join the school choir so of course Donghyuck was in attendance. He had grabbed a program from the table upfront and settled down into a worn, velvet seat in the auditorium when the lights became dim. 

He had reached peak excitement, this university was said to have some of the best college level singers in Korea and to have the chance to become a part of them had Donghyuck twitching with enthusiasm. He bounced his leg anxiously. The curtains had just been raised and his adrenaline levels were reaching an all time high. 

But then, he saw a small figure walking towards the center of the stage, illuminated by a bright spotlight aimed to put sole focus on him. There he was. Moon Taeil in all of his glory, looking like an angel on earth. Donghyuck felt as if the air had been sucked out of his lungs. He felt nothing, heard nothing except the soulful, melodious voice belonging to none other than Taeil. 

Oh, he had heard the legends about Taeil’s voice from his older brother who attended the same college. But nothing, _nothing_ could compare to hearing him in person. He was an expert at his craft, weaving melodies, blending lyrics and controlling his volume like a master. It felt as if he was singing personally to each member of that audience, who gazed right back at him, utterly captivated. Donghyuck was no exception. In fact, he was leaning in his seat as if that would help absorb all the notes and lyrics. The program was clutched in his hand, eyes wide and starstruck. 

Taeil’s solo song ended in a flurry of intricate piano harmonies that intertwined with the sweetest of melodies from Taeil’s voice. It was perfect and Donghyuck’s eyes were glued to Taeil as he smiled and bowed. The audience whooped and cheered, clapping their hands and screaming _Encore! Encore!_ Donghyuck was among the loudest in these cheers and chants. He couldn’t believe that he had just heard Moon Taeil _live_. Undoubtedly the best moment of his life. 

So there he was, standing nervously in front of Moon Taeil, whom he noticed was a few inches shorter. _Perfect for cuddling_ , his brain unhelpfully supplied. Taeil was smiling at him warmly as Donghyuck stuttered over words of praise and compliments.

“Y-you’re just really fucking good hyung.” he had blurted out before he could stop himself. His eyes widened and he immediately tried to backtrack until he saw Taeil giggling softly.

“Why thank you,” Taeil had replied with a large grin on his face. “Come for auditions next Wednesday, yeah?”

Donghyuck had nodded dumbly and Taeil gave him a parting smile before scurrying off to talk to his choir friends. He stood there for five more minutes in complete awe until the buzzing of his phone brought him back to his senses. It was his mom, calling to check up on her youngest son.

“Eomma, you will not believe who I just saw…”  


<><><>

Donghyuck had made it into the choir, the choir leaders had praised his voice, saying that it really suited the R&B style and that in a few months, they might set him up for a duet with Taeil. That almost made him scream of excitement. A duet with _the_ Moon Taeil? That would be a dream come true!

He had adjusted to the busy college lifestyle, enjoying his newfound freedoms and all the wonderful friends he had gained since the beginning of the fall semester. But there was still something he needed to do: ask Taeil out on a date. He hadn’t quite figured out the mechanics but he was getting there. They had become fast friends after his audition, both sharing a big passion for music. Taeil was a music major, like Donghyuck, with plans to work at a music academy when he graduated. Donghyuck melted at how Taeil looked so happy when sharing his future while simultaneously feeling smug that Taeil trusted him enough to share tidbits like that. 

They were working on the duet that the choir leaders had assigned them when Taeil looked up from the sheet music he was furiously marking a few seconds prior.

“Donghyuck?” he asked levelly, in the sweet voice that made Donghyuck weak. 

He hummed in response, encouraging Taeil to continue. 

Taeil took a deep breath before asking the question that had been in his mind for the past couple of weeks. 

He wasn’t clueless, he saw the signs. It started when Donghyuck began bringing him a container full of the side dishes his mom brought on the weekend. He insisted Taeil take it and always made sure he ate the food. Then Donghyuck would start showering him with love. Granted, he had always done that, but now it was even more. He would pop out of random corners in the music department with a cheeky smile and a compliment for his favorite hyung ready. It made Taeil blush to be doted on, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it. The final sign was when Donghyuck and him would sit in the choir rehearsal room well after the rest of the building and talk. Sometimes, Donghyuck would trace random patterns on Taeil’s small but soft hands and have this content look on his face and Taeil knew. He knew immediately.

“Do you like me?”

Donghyuck looked up abruptly and spluttered. “U-um, well, you see Taeil hyung. Ahah, um,” he buried his face in his now sweaty hands and wailed: “Yes I like you Moon Taeil, I’ve liked you ever since I saw you singing at orientation!” Donghyuck was full on crying now. He wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe out of embarrassment for Taeil catching on so quickly or panic because he had wanted to confess in a special way or maybe due to nerves and cautious hope that Taeil might reciprocate his feelings. 

Taeil suddenly pulled Donghyuck into a hug. “Hey, Hyuckie, it’s okay. Breathe, take deep breaths. It’s okay. I’m here, it’s okay.” 

Donghyuck felt his sobs turning into small but sharp intakes of breath and felt Taeil smile in his curly hair. They sat like that for a while, content with embracing one another. It felt nice, Donghyuck thought, to be held by the one he treasured so dearly. The two eventually pulled away and Donghyuck embarrassingly swiped a sleeve over his face to get rid of all the gross snot and tears. 

“I’m sorry for asking,” Taeil sounded guilty and Donghyuck’s heart lurched as he rushed to console the elder. 

“No, no, Taeil. Don’t apologize.” He sighed. “I was planning on confessing sometime after our duet, I just wasn’t sure how to make it special enough for the love of my life.”

Taeil blushed at his directness and absentmindedly intertwined their hands. “Well, I uh, I like you too, Donghyuck.”

Perhaps this was the second best day of his life, Donghyuck thought, second only to seeing Taeil perform for the first time. Liking someone is hard, but when they like you back, it catapults you to the moon. You feel like the luckiest person in all of humanity. _Taeil liked him back._ TAEIL LIKED HIM BACK. It was like a broken record in his mind. He couldn’t believe the object of his interest and affection felt the same way towards him. Inexplicable happiness coursed through his veins as he planted a big kiss on Taeil’s cheek. 

In turn, Taeil mumbled: “if you’re going to kiss me, at least kiss me properly.”

And so they kissed, in the semi lit choir rehearsal room with sheet music and pencils littered on the floor. It was terribly cliche, even for a hopeless romantic like Donghyuck, but it felt like heaven.

<><><>

They went out on a flurry of dates after the mutual confession and by the time spring semester rolled around, they were a seasoned couple. They both knew what the other liked and disliked, what buttons not to push and how to sense if the other had a bad day. Donghyuck was beginning to see the pressure of the final stretch of senior year taking its toll on his boyfriend. Taeil was often flitting around filling out applications for music academies, meeting with the school counselor or wrapping up last minute exams. Because of this, there weren’t many opportunities for Donghyuck and Taeil to get together besides seeing each other during choir rehearsals and at Taeil’s apartment. Donghyuck was feeling bad for Taeil and wanted to do something to alleviate some of his stress and make him cheerful. And he knew just the thing.

“Hyunggggggg,” he called out one night after Taeil had arrived home late. 

Taeil walked to his bedroom with tired feet after removing his shoes at the doorway, seeing Donghyuck lying face up on the sheets looking blissful. He turned when he saw Taeil entering the bedroom and patted the bed. 

“Come cuddle with me,” 

And who was Taeil to deny his boyfriend cuddles? So he climbed into the bed and Donghyuck spooned him from behind. There was a comforting silence blanketed over the couple as Donghyuck pressed light kisses to his boyfriend’s cheeks, hair, neck, frankly anywhere he could reach.

“I love you,” 

It was sudden but it felt right. Donghyuck panicked. Did he really say that? Now everything was going to be ruined and Taeil would leave him and-

“Donghyuck, I can hear you questioning yourself in your head,” he chuckled before turning serious again. “But I love you too, so much.” 

They fell asleep wrapped in each other’s arms, feeling the warm tendrils of new love coil around them. This was home. This was right. And that was when Donghyuck knew he wanted to grow old with Taeil.

<><><>

And here Donghyuck was, three years later, thinking back on all those memories with a faint smile. He was about to add one more memory to that list in just a few hours. He was now in his final month of college, already securing a job at the same music academy where his boyfriend had worked for three years now. Kisses and yelps of joy were exchanged when he told Taeil the news. They were now living in a small house with two extra bedrooms. Donghyuck had adamantly told their realtor that he wanted extra bedrooms for their future kids, to which Taeil had scoffed and rolled his eyes endearingly. 

Taeil was at work so Donghyuck was sitting in the living room clutching a small velvet box. His thumb traced over the velvet with anxiousness. He couldn’t believe he was going to do this. It seemed like yesterday that he had been an awestruck freshman watching his now boyfriend sing. Yet here he was, mentally preparing himself to propose to the love of his life, clutching onto that velvet box with a vengeance. His mom had given him a pep talk, saying that it was natural to feel nervous but that Taeil would undoubtedly say yes.

In a few hours, Donghyuck would be kneeling and Taeil would (hopefully) be saying yes. During those few hours, he obsessively cleaned the house, flipped through the photo album that contained pictures of all their memories, listened to Alway Be My Baby about ten times and mindlessly watched a random show on TV. He just couldn’t quell his nerves, even when Taeil stepped inside of their house with a smile on his face and a grape chew candy in his mouth.

“Hey Hyuckie, how was your day?” he asked while setting down his coat and work bag. 

“It was good!” Donghyuck managed to squeak out, becoming more anxious by the second. 

Taeil walked into the kitchen to look through their nearly empty refrigerator for something to cook for dinner. He closed it with a frown. “Sorry Hyuck, we might have to get takeout tonight.” 

Donghyuck nodded robotically and reassured Taeil that it was fine, they could just stop at the grocery store tomorrow. Taeil nodded and declared that he was feeling up for a burger and some fries. His boyfriend smiled back with a thumbs up. Taeil looked at him gratefully and phoned their favorite burger joint for delivery: a plain cheeseburger for Taeil and a bacon and onion ring cheeseburger for Donghyuck with a side of french fries. 

They ate quietly but contently when the food arrived, Hyuck stealing glances at Taeil when he wasn’t looking and smiling when he noticed a bit of ketchup or another condiment on the side of his lips, which Taeil was quick to wipe off with a blush. Donghyuck got up to throw their trash away while Taeil got a glass of water.

“Ugh, I’m stuffed!” Taeil exclaimed and hugged Donghyuck from behind. Donghyuck smiled at his boyfriend’s antics and walked over to the living room couch with Taeil still clutching onto him. 

“So what do you want to do now?” Taeil asked cutely.

When Donghyuck didn’t reply, he gazed up at his boyfriend. “Hyuckie? Are you okay? You’ve been quiet all night…” he trailed off, uncertain.

That was enough to shake Donghyuck out of his stupor and he gave himself a quick pep talk before looking his boyfriend dead in the eye.

“Illie… first, I’d like to say thank you. I mean this in the least cheesy way, but you have shaped and molded me into who I am today. Remember in my junior year how I was feeling discouraged and had the strong urge to drop out? But then I was reminded how you pushed through during your senior year despite being swamped and that motivated me. I went from being your admirer, to your crush, to your boyfriend and partner in crime, but today I sit here and am ready for the next phase of our relationship.”

He fished the velvet box out of his back pocket and took a deep breath to see Taeil looking at him and the ring with wide eyes.

“I have dreamed of becoming old with you since my freshman year, and now, I want to make it a reality. So, Moon Taeil, will you do me the honor of being my fiancé and then future husband?”

Taeil was still looking at him with a shocked expression seemingly etched into his face. He sat there for a few more seconds before screeching: “Yes, of course I will!” Donghyuck grinned in triumph and slipped the delicate gold band out of its cushioning and onto Taeil’s awaiting finger.

“Oh my god, I’m engaged,” Taeil kept murmuring and looked at the ring from all angles. “I can’t believe it!”

Taeil threw his arms around Donghyuck, who was watching Taeil with a delighted smile.

“I can’t wait to grow old with you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilhot)  
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taeilhot)


	2. Always Be My Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from Mariah’s song off her 1995 Daydream album
> 
> (yeah I love Mariah a lot and what about it?)

The wedding venue they had chosen was grand, with sweeping, high white ceilings and gold accents. In fact, the entire color scheme seemed to be white. Taeil racked his memory but couldn’t recall choosing a white palette, but it was undoubtedly pretty. There were large vases filled to the brim with even larger white roses, lilies of the valley, gardenias and stephanotis that stood proudly in the front. The chairs were placed in orderly rows, the ones at the front each accentuated with a gardenia. _For our closest family and friends,_ Taeil thought inside of his head, beaming delightedly. 

An intricate arch decorated with white and pink roses brought Taeil back to reality. In just a few hours, he would be marrying Lee Donghyuck. He shivered in anticipation at the thought and hurriedly rushed back to his room where he was supposed to be getting ready. To be honest, Taeil could care less about hair and makeup and outfits. He had scrunched his nose up when his best friend, who was also Donghyuck’s older brother Youngho, had told him Hyuck was excited to see Taeil’s outfit. He had apparently even talked wistfully about seeing Taeil in a dress. Taeil shook his head and closed the door softly behind him, spotting the garment bag hanging on the yellow screen. 

Of course, Taeil had already seen the suit. It was a simple, all black ensemble he had picked out at the department store while shopping with Youngho. Youngho had complained to Taeil for purchasing a suit from the department store (unacceptable, right?) and even begged him to take it back and upgrade to something classier. But Taeil refused, saying that it didn’t matter what he looked like on the special day. He could show up to the wedding with an oversized sweatshirt and shorts and Donghyuck’s love for him wouldn’t change. Perhaps, it would grow bigger seeing Taeil in shorts he had joked. After that, Youngho gave up and let Taeil make his own choices. 

“It’s your wedding, man. I shouldn’t push my own fantasies onto you.” he had said.

Needless to say, Taeil was very grateful to have Youngho as his best friend. Hey, he even told him secrets and stories about Donghyuck that never failed to make him laugh.

Taeil walked over the garment bag, unzipping it carefully, less he damage the suit, and gingerly removed the bag to place it on the carpeted floor. The suit was nice, in Taeil’s opinion. It was perfect. He had even planned to put a sunflower in his breast pocket. Sunflowers were _their_ flower. It was personal.

Smiling softly, he hung the suit back over the screen, undressed quickly and with precision, put on the suit. Yes, it looked very nice. Taeil thought as he admired himself in the mirror from all angles, striking silly poses and goofy smiles. He was getting married! The pre wedding giddiness his mother had told him about certainly seemed to be true. Taeil looked at the ring on his finger that would soon have another band fused to it. That thought alone had him falling into the makeup chair with a squeal. He blissfully looked outside the window and towards the sky. The sun was bright today, it was beautiful. 

A soft knock on the door caused him to look up from his ungraceful position in the chair. 

“Hey Youngho,” Taeil beckoned his friend over ecstatically and stood up. “How do I look?” 

There was a large grin on Youngho’s face as he took in Taeil’s ensemble. “You look good, Moonie. Really good,”

Taeil squealed again and ran to get the sunflower that was perched amidst jars and tins of makeup and hair product. “Look, I plan to wear this in my breast pocket as well!” 

The sunflower was a vivid yellow, a stark contrast to the muted tones of Taeil’s suit but looked pretty once placed in the breast pocket. Taeil let out a happy sigh as he examined the look in the mirror, Youngho smiling fondly. 

“How’s Donghyuck?” Taeil asked suddenly. “I hope he’s not panicking.”

Youngho shook his head to quell Taeil’s fears. “He’s doing just fine, acting weird but that’s to be expected. He already had “Taeilie Syndrome” but now it’s just worse. Prancing around the room, mumbling about you, smiling ear to ear. He’s completely and utterly in love with you.”

Smiling at that information, Taeil once again looked at his engagement ring. 

“You two are going to be a great couple,” Youngho said in endearment. 

Taeil replied with a smug grin: “Hell yeah we are!”

<><><>

Donghyuck had just sneaked out of his busy room to get one last glimpse at the venue. It really was a beauty. He and Taeil had great taste, as expected from the engaged couple. They were sun and moon after all, compatible in every way. He watched carefully as Taeil’s nieces and nephew carried the small basket of flowers like prized treasure, _oohing_ and _aahing_ at the venue’s grandeur. A smile graced his lips and he rocked back on his heels, stuffing his hands in his pockets. My last hour of unmarried life, he thought happily. Unlike others, Donghyuck couldn’t wait to wed. He had been waiting for four years, three of dating and one of engagement. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize a good seven minutes had passed since his small escapade. Donghyuck needed to change into his suit now.

He rushed back to his room and slammed the door quickly, speed walking to the dressing room and shedding his few layers of clothes. The suit Donghyuck and his parents had selected was black, like Taeil’s but with hidden mixtures of brown and grey embedded. It fit him well and needless to say, matched nicely with Taeil’s own suit. 

It accentuated his height nicely and brought a freshness to his overall appearance. 

Donghyuck stepped out of the dressing room and gazed in the multiple mirrors until he noticed his mother standing quietly in a corner with a twinkle in her eye. 

She crossed the room to face her son, looking elegant in a spaghetti strapped yellow maxi dress complete with white and tan wedges. Mrs. Lee was a beautiful but no nonsense woman. She had raised Donghyuck to be the same, instilling those core beliefs since childhood to be kind and respectful but also willing to stand your ground when needed. “Do not respect those whose opinions and beliefs disrespect others.” It was a lesson ingrained into his very heart. 

“Hey Hyuckie,” she murmured and brushed off clusters of lint from her son’s suit with her French manicured nails, eventually grabbing the lint roller instead. “Ready for the big day?”

He smiled cheekily. “You know it!” 

Mrs. Lee hummed and continued to methodically remove the lint and dust from Donghyuck’s suit. The repetitive motion of the roller caused Donghyuck to relax and enter his “Taeil headspace” as he charmingly referred to it as. He wondered what Taeil was doing right now. If he was as eager as Donghyuck or exceedingly excited. Just the thought of sliding another thin gold band onto Taeil’s delicate finger had him screaming internally. And soon enough, he would have a ring of his own to wear proudly. 

“All done,” his mom sing-songed and gently set down the lint roller. She turned back to Donghyuck and smiled. “Ten more minutes and you’ll be a married man!”

Donghyuck grinned. “I really can’t wait,” his grin softened. “Taeil is my sunflower and I couldn’t imagine a life without him.” 

With a smile, Mrs. Lee gave her son parting words of encouragement and exited the room as quietly as she had come. His dad was sitting in the crowd and had already spoken to Donghyuck earlier. 

He took a deep breath and stared at his silhouette in the mirror. “You’ve got this, Lee Donghyuck.”

<><><>

Life can be very funny and deja vu. And there was no exception for Donghyuck when Taeil began walking down the aisle with his mother, delicately stepping on the flower petals that littered the carpeted floor. 

It was as if he had been thrust back to his freshman year, sitting in the auditorium in awe of the singer whose voice filled the stage. Taeil was beautiful, there was no doubt about it but today, his soft face carried a warm glow. It illuminated his being, casting him in a soft light that only Donghyuck could see. That suit did wonders and Donghyuck’s imagination went wild at the thought of the curves underneath all the fabric. He quickly scolded himself for the dirty thoughts and smiled widely as Ms. Moon took her son’s hands and gently placed it into Donghyuck’s awaiting one. 

Taeil’s hand was soft as ever and felt perfect. Hyuck let go when his little cousin handed him and Taeil the rings. The ceremony then started, and he could already hear his mother crying. The two said their vows and slid on each other’s rings with their hearts full of love. Donghyuck cleared his throat after saying the final line of the traditional vows. 

“The reason Taeil and I are wearing a sunflower in our breast pocket rather than a flower from the decorative bouquets in front, is that sunflowers are our special flower. The sunflower represents longevity and adoration. Loyalty and joy. All the things I vow to Taeil right now. I promise to treasure Taeil like the gem he is and never waver in my love for him. Thank you, my love, my everything, Moon Taeil.”

Donghyuck’s best friend Mark, who had apparently received his certificate to perform marriage online, announced with a grin: “You may now kiss the groom!”

With a rush of his body, Hyuck swept Taeil into his arms and kissed him passionately. The audience cheered at the newly married couple. 

Taeil cupped Donghyuck’s eternally smiling face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together.

“Thank you for being the sun to my moon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know anything about weddings so I’m sorry if this sounded dumb and inexperienced
> 
> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilhot)  
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taeilhot)


	3. Emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyuckil being cute on valentine’s day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine’s day!
> 
> I’m back to update this fic so enjoy!! And thank you for all the kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me. 
> 
> I’m not even gonna explain the chapter name bc it should be pretty obvious what is my point of reference for chapter and fic names.

Valentine’s Day was an event with little fanfare for Donghyuck and Taeil. They neither liked nor disliked the heavily commercialized holiday. Usually, the two would spend most of the day wallowing away in bed, exchanging slow and lazy kisses until someone’s — usually Taeil’s — stomach grumbled and they would both arise to address the need for food. After getting a meal in their bellies, they would then venture back into the bedroom and spend the rest of the night cuddling a different way. 

Every Valentine’s Day, Donghyuck would give Taeil a bouquet of yellow peonies, Taeil’s favorite flowers while Taeil would in turn gift his husband a bouquet of yellow begonias. It was the little gestures like that which made the holiday a simple but enjoyable experience for them. 

Gifts were never a big thing between the couple, but during occasions where gifts were exchanged, they were always thoughtful and personable. One time, Taeil had gifted Donghyuck a gorgeous set of luxury soaps, essential oils, fragrant salts, and colorful bath bombs. His husband had been helping his older brother move into a new home and had been coming home absolutely grimy and filthy each day. Apparently, Youngho’s items were all “dusty as hell”. 

Valentine’s Day rolled around, and Taeil had spotted a nice set of bathing items at the home furnishing store that claimed to make the bathing experience more enjoyable while simultaneously guaranteeing a clean and fresh appearance. Donghyuck had been thrilled when he opened his gift, eager to use them, and have a nice soak in the fragrant and soapy water. He playfully suggested they try out his new gift together, to which Taeil replied by hitting him in the face with a decorative pillow from the sofa.

On another Valentine’s Day in their household, Donghyuck had surprised Taeil with an expensive, fourteen-carat gold sunflower brooch. The brooch was undoubtedly gorgeous, with little golden accents decorating the center. Taeil was uneasy to wear it, claiming he could never do justice to the elegance of the tasteful jewelry. Donghyuck had adamantly refused and rushed to pin it to his husband’s sweater, taking special care not to prick himself or Taeil in the process. They had both laughed at how comical the pricey item looked on Taeil’s thinning and inexpensive black sweater, but neither of them could deny the grace and charm of the ornament. 

Another Valentine’s Day was on the horizon and per usual, neither of them created any sort of stir about the romantic holiday. 

Donghyuck had already placed a box of dessert truffles on the kitchen counter the night before for them to share after dinner, and the two were now eating breakfast after wishing each other a happy Valentine’s Day, simply enjoying their time together. 

“Hey, honey?”

Taeil hummed in acknowledgment and stuffed a spoonful of rice into his already rice-filled and puffy cheeks. He looked like a cute chipmunk to Donghyuck.

“What do you want to do today?”

Donghyuck smiled after asking, taking another bite of his own rice and vegetables as Taeil pretended to be deep in thought. 

“I’m not sure. Valentine’s Day isn’t a major thing between us, you know?” Taeil gulped down a glass of water to wash away the thickness of the rice. “Let’s make a nice meal together, I’ve been wanting to do something fun like that for a while, so why not do it now?” 

Donghyuck expressed his agreement and the couple finished their meals, venturing over to the kitchen to wash their bowls and utensils. Taeil got to work on making the shopping list, eagerly using his husband’s phone to type in various ingredients they would need after the two agreed upon making simple bulgolgi bowls. 

They went back upstairs to get ready, Taeil insisting they shower together, and honestly, who was Donghyuck to deny his lovely husband’s cute pleas? 

Taeil skipped down the stairs when they were finished, grabbing his phone and wallet before ushering Donghyuck to their car. 

The car ride was filled with goofy duets between the two of them of different songs from their special car ride playlist. The playlist contained a lot of R&B songs — Taeil’s favorite — and Donghyuck tried his best to harmonize to Taeil’s melody lines but sometimes, Taeil would do sweeping vocal runs and riffs and Donghyuck had trouble adjusting. They both laughed all the way to the grocery store. Donghyuck parked the car neatly and watched amusedly as Taeil hopped out of the car and rushed happily to get a shopping cart. 

“C’mon Donghyuck!” Taeil whisper yelled and waved his hand urgently to the other man that was locking the car doors. 

Donghyuck chuckled but quickened his steps, handing Taeil his phone to look at the grocery list. 

With a hum, Taeil entered the store and left his husband in the dust. 

By the time Donghyuck managed to locate Taeil, the smaller man had already gathered most of the items on the list. He spotted a clove of garlic, a bag of carrots, sesame seeds and another bag of rice in the cart. 

“We need more rice?”

Taeil nodded distractedly in response, reaching for a bottle of soy sauce. 

Donghyuck contemplated for a few moments. He was positive there had been more than enough rice left in their already opened bag at home but having some in the reserves wouldn’t harm anyone. 

They finished their shopping quickly, Donghyuck mostly following behind silently and occasionally reaching for an item Taeil himself wasn’t able to. 

When the couple arrived home, Taeil immediately instructed Donghyuck to turn on the skillet and to take the beef out of the freezer and start cutting it while he himself began making the marinade for the meat and carrots. 

Taeil moved swiftly through the kitchen, only pausing to assist Donghyuck or grab another item from the cabinet or refrigerator. 

After giving one last stir to the marinade and chopping the carrots, Taeil called Donghyuck over to bring the bowl containing the meat, pouring the marinade over the beef and carrots and hand mixing it thoroughly before placing it gently into the heated skillet. 

He then commanded his husband to get started on the rice while the bulgolgi was cooking and Donghyuck happily obliged. 

Donghyuck loved how bossy Taeil would become whilst cooking in the kitchen and he would be lying if he said it wasn’t a huge turn on. Bedroom Taeil was completely different from Kitchen Taeil was all he could think, a smirk creeping onto his face at the thought of their after dinner “plans” tonight. 

“Hyuck, focus! The rice will be done soon.” Taeil regarded him with an unamused expression, even snapping his fingers when Donghyuck still didn’t respond. 

Taeil kept a watchful eye on the meat and once he was sure it was done cooking, he grabbed the same two bowls they had used for breakfast earlier. He journeyed over to the rice cooker, satisfied with the way it had turned out and began scooping generous amounts of rice into each bowl. 

Donghyuck quickly set the table and sat down eagerly when Taeil brought the food to the dining area. 

“Looks good,” he grinned at Taeil and inhaled a deep breath of the flavorful aroma. “Smells good too.” 

Taeil smiled gratefully and sat down across from his husband, picking up the stainless steel chopsticks and taking a bite of the tender meat. 

“You should help out more often in the kitchen Hyuck, this is phenomenal.”

Donghyuck grinned. “Guess we work best as a team.”

They finished the bulgolgi in no time at all, Taeil dipping his last bit of rice in the leftover broth and groaning. 

“I honestly didn’t think it would be that filling but I’m stuffed.” Taeil patted his belly softly and Donghyuck suddenly had the thought of them having children. 

Having kids wasn’t something they had really talked about. But they both agreed that they wanted kids sometime in the near future. 

Donghyuck was pulled out of his thoughts as Taeil stood up to wash their dishes. He quickly kissed his husband on the cheek and told him to head up stairs.

Taeil happily obliged, giving Donghyuck a peck on the cheek and he skipped up the wooden stairs, humming along to one of the songs they had sang in the car. 

When Donghyuck finished washing the dishes, he joined his husband who was laying on the bed, a content look on his face. 

“You look happy,” Donghyuck remarked and grabbed his pajamas from the dresser. 

“Yeah, I am,” 

Donghyuck went into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth, still keeping an eye on Taeil. 

“Wanna tell me why?” he asked after a while through a mouthful of toothpaste, glancing over at the small man splayed out on the bed. 

Taeil hummed and turned onto his side to check his phone before answering. “Just being here with you, ya know? Not to be cheesy but it seriously makes me the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

Donghyuck rinsed all the toothpaste down the drain and downed the glass of water on the sink counter. 

He turned off the light to the bathroom and plopped down on the bed next to his husband, who regarded him with a loving gaze. 

“Love you,” Donghyuck kissed Taeil’s nose gently, placing his arms around Taeil’s waist. 

“Love you too,”

Taeil turned back on his side and felt Donghyuck’s hands getting adventurous, slapping him with a bemused expression. 

“Nope, I’m too tired for that.” 

Donghyuck whined but relented, keeping his hands securely anchored to Taeil’s hips. 

He heard Taeil’s breaths evening out and tugged the blanket over his small body, wanting his husband to be as warm as possible. 

Donghyuck eventually drifted off as well, falling asleep to the comforting smell of Taeil’s potent shampoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/taeilhot)  
>    
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/taeilhot)


End file.
